


Ravenous

by CrimsonScreech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal abuse reference, Godfather reference, Harry potter reference, M/M, Spider death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonScreech/pseuds/CrimsonScreech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just glares and shoves the keys to the Camaro into Stiles hands, “You’re cleaning that shit up when I get home. I’m not living with a dead spider carcass in my dining room.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

Its the first reference Derek can relate to when Stiles violently arrives, slamming the front door shut and braces himself against it, screaming Harry Potter has now invaded Beacon Hills. It takes him a moment, well it takes the spider a moment to come crashing through the window, eight legs frantically working to catch up with gravity as it slides along the rug but the end result is the same.

He feels a little proud of himself, utterly horrified, but none the less, he’s proud. Granted he’s left to find a poisonous spider the size of a great Dane moving frighteningly quick and launching itself at Derek.

Spiders do not get any less terrifying the larger they are. Before he can tell Stiles to run, the boy is tripping half way up the stairs, leaving Derek in the Hale foyer, undoubtedly the boy will find some way to make this Derek’s fault.

Derek grabs the arachnid by the skull, watching venom drip from its teeth as it’s legs scramble for purchase. The blast of web shot from its rump is a surprise in itself, catching Derek in the gut like the spray from a water cannon. He ends up knocked back, the spider on top of him sinking its teeth into his wrist. Shifting finally, Derek stabs his clawed hand into the monster’s back, through the exoskeleton, attempting to get a better grip.

The stairs thunder as Stiles makes his way back down, just out of Derek’s view, “Stay out of the way!”

“Close your eyes and don’t breath!” Stiles yelps right back.

Derek pauses. What?

The blow torch erupts with fire right next to his arm, and while the thin eyelids flutter, the large black orbs pop violently until only three are left. The spider lets out a cry of pain, as Stiles swings the metal tube against the thing’s head, cracking it so hard, it loses grip on Derek’s arm. Blinded and hissing, Stiles chases after it, stepping over Derek to slam the torch into its from leg and side, breaking the leg off entirely.

A buzzing sensation sets over Derek as he crawls back using his elbow of his uninjured arm, his other unresponsive, left to watch Stiles alternate between striking and lighting the spider on fire. The aggressive bug, attempting to retreat instead of fight back in what was once the dining room, is about to become the scene of a gristly insect murder.

“Just fucking die!” Stiles screams after lopping off it’s fifth leg and aims for the midsection until something cracks and with a heaving chest and the stink of fear pouring off Stiles, “You still alive?”

“Yes. But you wont be for much longer.” Derek snaps, though the same could be said about him. The bite mark has bruised and is turning his veins a purple hue, “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I was just taking a jog and I walked right into its web and it sort of just ripped. Apparently spiders hold grudges?” Stiles offers, setting the blow torch aside and helps Derek up from the floor, “Maybe you should get that checked out?”

Derek just glares and shoves the keys to the Camaro into Stiles hands, “You’re cleaning that shit up when I get home. I’m not living with a dead spider carcass in my dining room.”

Stiles gives him a look before rolling his eyes and helps him into the car, “We should scare Scott with the severed head. I’ve always wanted to reenact that scene from the Godfather.”

Maybe its better to not get the references, Derek thinks as his upper lip curls in disgust.


End file.
